Photometric, carrier-bound tests are used on a large scale to analyze the components in a liquid sample qualitatively and quantitatively, particularly in body fluids of humans or animals. This implies use of test elements which generally contain a reagent system comprising various reagents. To perform a reaction the test element is brought into contact with the sample. The reaction of sample and reagents leads to a change of the test element which is characteristic for the analysis and can be measured optically.
In the medical field, blood and urine are the most important samples. Hereafter, reference is made to blood analysis as an example and without limitation of the general applicability. A particularly important field of application, for which the invention is most suitable, is the control of the blood glucose level of diabetics, in particular the self-monitoring of blood glucose (“home monitoring”). The evaluation instrument provided for measuring the change of the test element which is characteristic for the analysis, and thus for the evaluation of the result of the analysis, is generally adapted to a specific type of test elements of a certain manufacturer. Therefore, the test elements and the evaluation instrument are components which are mutually adapted to each other. As a whole, they are generally designated as analysis system.
The test elements used for photometrical tests have, in most cases, the shape of the known test strips, with at least one test field fixed to a flat side of a generally elongated carrier film made of plastic. In many cases, the test field consists of a plurality of test layers, arranged one on top of the other and containing different components of the reagent system and/or fulfilling different functions. The sample is applied to the upper side of the test field. After the necessary reaction time elapsed, a color change which is characteristic for the analysis can be measured in the detection zone of the test field with the evaluation instrument by reflection-photometrical means. In many cases, the detection zone is located on the bottom side of the test field directed towards the carrier film, and the carrier film comprises a hole in the test field zone, through which the photometrical measurement is performed. The photometrical measurement equipment of the analysis instrument essentially consists of a light emitter (e.g. a light-emitting diode) directed to the detection zone, and a detector, also directed to the detection zone. An analysis system of this type is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,281,395 and 5,424,035.
Photometrical test element analysis systems allow analyses with high accuracy at low cost, because the test elements can be produced rationally and inexpensively with excellent quality, and because the photometrical measuring technique allows a very exact evaluation of the color development in the detection zone. The handling during measurement is, however, not optimal. In particular, there is a high risk of contamination of the measuring device. This is due to the fact that the test field is—in view of the measuring arrangement necessary for the photometrical measurement—located directly above the illuminating and measuring optical system. To avoid contamination, the sample, e.g. a drop of blood, must be applied very accurately to the test field. This is however not always possible, in particular because diabetics are a very important group of test element analysis system users, and in many cases these patients have, due to their advanced age and their restricted eyesight, difficulties in bringing a blood drop, generated by a puncture in their finger, onto the test field accurately and without contamination of the surrounding areas. Such contamination can lead to a dirt accumulation on the optical measuring system which drastically reduces the accuracy of subsequent measurements. Furthermore, the cleaning of contaminated device parts is unpleasant. In some application cases, such contamination may even cause a danger of infection.
On this basis, the invention addresses the problem of providing a photometrical test element analysis system which allows a high measurement accuracy and simultaneously an easy handling.